eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amayui Castle Meister:Chapters and Routes
Common Route Unlocking the "B" route. (this short guide assumes you are using the interface patch for names of people and items) The route you will take will depend on two very important flags, and as a result there are two main routes in Amayui: the "A" route, and the "B" route. Unlike Kamidori, Amayui has strictly one main heroine: Fia. The A route is your typical happy story where good triumphs over evil and the protagonist saves the day. The B route is where everything goes wrong - don't expect a happy ending here. However, as long as you complete every quest on time and craft every important item, you will enter the A route without fail. It takes a complex series of events to trigger Amayui's B route and unless you purposefully rush through the game it is extremely hard to accidentally trigger both flags. This short guide is focused solely on how to trigger the two flags required for the B route. With that said, let's get to the important stuff. The two flags that matter: the Gaidal flag, and the Katorit flag. How do you trigger them? Read on. Gaidal's flag is the more complex of the two: there are several steps you must do, spread over several chapters. To trigger this flag, you must do all three of these things: 1) Sometime in Chapter 3, a guy will show up at your fort to offer you an item. Buy the Blue Lead (1000g required) by picking the bottom choice when given the chance, and afterwards craft it into the Prototype Magic Lead. Then you can exchange it for the Crimson Composite Bow (has Piercing I) when the next event pops up, likewise picking the bottom option again to confirm the trade. 2) In Chapter 5 you'll be visited by a shady dude wanting you to make a certain item. Make the Shark Phantom Grass and you will get the Magnetic Mirror (has Reflect I) in return. Must be done before Chapter 6 starts. 3) Do not do all 3 of the Tranquil People's requests before Chapter 6; all three quests are simple build-an-item quests that finish after building said item. You'll know you've succeeded at this when the old lady come to your fortress to complain about it at the start of chapter 6. You will get all 3 quests at once by visiting Ior's hometown. Next, we have Katorit's flag, which in comparison is extremely simple to trigger: Katorit must stay timid and weak-willed. There are a couple easy ways to do this. 1A) Do NOT craft Katorit's necklace (Dragon Ball Necklace) which you'll unlock shortly after she joins your party. Without the Dragon Ball Necklace, Katorit's growth related events will never fire - this keeps her timid and weak-willed - thus triggering the Katorit flag once you reach her homeland. 1B) Do not enter Dragon Valley when it becomes available. Upon starting Chapter 7, any remaining Katorit quests will automatically fail and Dragon Valley cannot be entered. Doing this should maximize Faith gains from Katorit events for B route. Gaidal's flag and Katorit's flag, respectively, alters the events of Chapter 6 and 7 in the B route compared to normal. Make sure you save often - Amayui has thousands of save slots - so use them! If you failed to trigger one of the two flags, you will still get the A Route, but with some changes. To put it simply: Gaidal OFF + Katorit OFF => A Route (Best End) Gaidal ON + Katorit OFF=> A Route Altered Gaidal OFF + Katorit ON=> A Route Altered (with special CGs only obtainable here) Gaidal ON + Katorit ON=> B Route (Bad End) A Route B Route